Boy Shorts
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Delphine wakes up and enjoys some fun with her Cosima. Written with Addixion. With thanks to Marta TP, for waking my muse and always supports my weirdness.


Cosima heard the soft sound and glanced over her shoulder at the beautiful blonde. She smiled widely and made a kissy face at her. "Good morning, baby." She pulled a loose, white tank top over her head, which did little to hide the straps of her black bra underneath and buckled her belt. "Did you sleep well?" She held a gray beanie in her palms and crawled across the bed slowly. Delphine rose up on her knees and met her lover's soft lips. Slowly, the kiss deepened and Cosima slipped her tongue against Delphine's lower lip.

The blonde groaned against the teasing probe and Cosima giggled. She caressed the side of Delphine's face and whispered, "I love you." Her hands tangled in the wild mane of blonde curls and lost her balance in the process. They fell into a heap in the tangle of sheets and blankets. Delphine took quick advantage and pinned her lover under her body and settled between her spread thighs.

"Je t'aime," Delphine whispered against her tender lips. "Until I die."

"No," the brunette responded by wrapping her legs around her French beauty. "We are never going to die!" They laughed and snuggled together. They marvelled about how they fit together like a puzzle piece. Soft fingertips traced absent minded patterns on fair skin.

Then the call of nature spurned Delphine from between her lover's spread thighs. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she came from the small room, she found the bed abandoned and Cosima pulling the beanie over her dreadlocks and reaching for her shoes.

"Where are you going, Cosima?" Delphine narrowed her eyes, striding towards the petite woman, keen to prevent her from leaving.

"I will be right back, Delphine. I promise." She leaned against the wall and started to shove her foot into a shoe. But Delphine grabbed her arm. The brunette dropped the shoe and squinted up at her blonde lover. "What..?" Her voice trailed off, noting the predatory expression on Delphine's face.

The French woman twisted Cosima around and shoved her against the wall. She locks her hands on the brunette's own hands and pins them palm flat. She fit her body firmly against the shorter frame and buried her face in Cosima's dreadlocks, her cheeks rubbing against the gray beanie cap. Delphine growled playfully and released Cosima's hands in order to put her hands on the slender hips.

"I really like you in these jeans, mon amour," the blonde whispered in the clone's ear. She slid her knee between Cosima's thighs and nudged them apart. She cupped her hands around Cosima's breasts. She was pleased to note the hardened nipples pressing into her palms.

The petite brunette moaned at the touch and began to grind her hips so her ass rubbed seductively against Delphine's pubic area. The blonde groaned and her hands slid from where they had been gleefully squeezing and rubbing to grab and caress the firm roundness of Cosima's ass. She whispered into the brunette's ear. "Your ass, my love, is so sinfully perfect in these jeans. I can't keep my hands off it. Your ass fits just right in my palms, ma Cherie!"

"Delphine," the smaller woman gasped. "Please, touch me!" She ground herself backwards against her lover's hand. The blonde slid her hands up and under the brunette's shirt and into her bra. She twisted and pulled on both dusky nipples at once. She sank her teeth into Cosima's shoulder, where the frantic pulse throbbed. She sucked hard, deliberately marking the pale flesh.

Cosima tried to touch Delphine but the woman refused. She pressed the smaller body against the wall, moaning a soft "Non!" Then she pulled one hand free to grab the beanie and toss it aside. She fisted her hand in the long dreads and yanked Cosima's head back to kiss her soft mouth.

Cosima bent to Delphine's need. She loved it when she took control like this, craved how Delphine without warning would sometimes just need to have her way with her. It turned her on so fucking much to be wanted like that. Her lips parted and she sucked hungrily on the pink tongue that sank into her mouth. The two scientists lost control and kissed savagely. Their mouths moved together in perfect union. They were so familiar with one another's bodies and needs that it was like connecting the pieces of a puzzle.

Delphine's agile fingers moved down Cosima's trembling belly and began to slowly unbutton the fastening to Cosima's jeans. She continued her slow kiss as she reached into the front of her lover's jeans and gently lowered them. She found her fingers touching the elastic band of her favorite boy shorts. Delphine gasped in pleasure as she broke the kiss and pulled her head back so she was able to see.

"These are so fucking sexy on you, Cosima!" Delphine's accent was so much thicker when she was insanely aroused, as she was now. "I love when you wear these."

Cosima's own arousal made her voice raspy also, "I know you do, they're my favorite ones to wear. They fit so nice and hug my pussy and thighs so well."

Delphine growled, pulling Cosima's earlobe in between her teeth, suckling and nipped roughly. "You're mine, Cosima. Head to toe you are mine. But..." Delphine's voice trailed off and she slid her hands between their throbbing bodies. She slipped both hands into the tight jeans that were barely clinging to Cosima's hips and pushed them down more. The blonde cupped the softly rounded ass cheeks and both women sighed. "But this is especially mine."

Cosima could feel herself losing control. She stuttered, so turned on she could barely form words. The need flowing in her veins caused her to simply whimper at Delphine's firm exclamation. She rocked her hips back to meet the French woman's firm grip.

Delphine continued to move against Cosima's body. She pulled the brunette away from the wall, her hands slid up from that sweet ass to her hips. The blonde needed more room for her hands to take what belonged to her. Delphine pushed the jeans completely off Cosima's hips down to her knees, effectively trapping her lover as if she had bound her ankles.

Then the blonde pulled her shorts down just far enough to reach inside them and begin to caress the petite woman's swollen and throbbing clit. She wanted to fuck her girl senseless. She needed to make her come all over her hand. She loved the way the waistband of those hot boy shorts rubbed her wrist as she circled her fingers in Cosima's wetness. The other woman's hips rocked against the slowly teasing fingers. She reached back and began to wrap her arms around the taller blonde's neck and turned her head to capture Delphine's lips in a passionate kiss.

The French woman grabbed Cosima's wrists and pressed them firmly to the wall above their heads. "Non, Co si ma, do not move them," she moaned against the soft lips of her lover. She slowly traced the tip of her tongue along the brunette's lips, silently begged for entrance. As soon as Cosima parted her lips, Delphine dipped inside just barely, her tongue bumped playfully along her lover's teeth.

Cosima moaned repeatedly, creams were spilling from her pussy as Delphine sank two fingers just barely inside her. "Oh God, Delphine!" The brunette writhed on those slowly inching fingers. The grip on her wrists tightened, as did the pace of her lover's fingers as they plunged deep.

Delphine growled against Cosima's kiss. Now her tongue was dancing with the brunette's own. She curled her fingers against the roof of Cosima's pussy, seeking and easily finding the soft ridged spot and roughly pressed into it. As always, the brunette stiffened and began to pant slightly. Her brown eyes widened desperately and her hips rocked matching Delphine's rhythm, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Delphine knew her lover's body by heart. She shifted so that her palm pressed hard against the small swollen nub. Her middle two fingers continued their rubbing movements inside Cosima's dripping pussy. Delphine could feel her lover's creams soaking into the material of the boy shorts and it turned her on even more.

Cosima stiffened as the orgasm ripped through her small body. She screamed out Delphine's name as she shivered in her lover's hand. The blonde released her wrists and jerked her hand from those boy shorts. Immediately the brunette twisted in her embrace and wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck, her small shuddering body moulding itself against the blonde's taller one. She pressed her tear streaked face into Delphine's throat and gasped for breath.

Delphine lead her sweetheart to their bed and they lay there together. Cosima giggled and she struggled to kick out of her jeans as she lifted her hips to push the drenched boy shorts from her body. Her tank and bra quickly followed. She was quickly just as nude as Delphine.

"Baby?" Cosima's voice was muffled against her lover's throat. "You didn't come yet." It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact.

"Non, mon amour, I have not." She wrapped her fist in her lover's dreads. "I love it when you wear these down. It is so very sexy."

"I know, baby," Cosima giggled. "That's why they're down at home. Don't you think I notice how you stare at me when they're down?"

Delphine grinned. "You are so cheeky, ma Cherie!"

"Yes I am, but you really like that about me, don't you, my love?"

"Yes," the blonde rolled over and looked at her lover's smirking face. "Cosima... I want to try something with you."

The brunette perked up - anytime Delphine "wanted to try something" it always ended up in one of the most intense orgasms ever. She grinned and kissed Delphine quickly. "What do you want to try, my love?"

The blonde chewed on her lower lip. "I once saw these women... In a video..." She blushed prettily, "and they rubbed their clits together... It looked so sexy, ma Cherie - I so want to do this with you."

"Tribbing?" Cosima felt herself begin to throb. "You want to try tribbing with me?"

The blonde nodded, her hazel eyes seeming to glaze over with longing. "It has long been a fantasy of mine, Cosima. I want to fuck you with my body. I want to come against your pussy. I want to feel you come with me just like that."

Cosima felt herself grow heavy with arousal as Delphine's words washed over her. Her French lover rarely "talked dirty", but when she did, the effect on her mind and body was hot and immediate. Even though she had just had a very intense orgasm, Delphine's words had her clit swollen and throbbing. Her pussy was slick and flowing.

"Have you ever done this?" Delphine asked. She was aching with the need to lie over her lover and grind their pussies together. Her clit stiffened even more as she moved to kneel between Cosima's thighs. The brunette automatically spread them apart, making room for the blonde between them. Delphine crawled over Cosima's body and kissed her hard and deep. She spread her thighs and playfully thrust against Cosima's wet pussy. They both groaned in unison at the delicious feeling.

"God, Delphine, you are so sexy. No, I have never done it before." She reached between their bodies and pressed two fingers against Delphine's swollen pussy. "You have the perfect pussy for tribbing though."

It was true. Delphine's lips were small, not hiding her clit which poked out proudly. Cosima moved her legs so that they rested on the French beauty's shoulders. She carefully pulled her lower lips open so her own clit was fully exposed. Her eyes locked with Delphine's.

Delphine needed no more invitation. She put her hands on the back of Cosima's thighs to balance herself. She moved her knees out and felt herself, hot and slippery, move into the correct position. She thrust her hips forward and connected with the brunette's pubic bone. Cosima giggled and reached for a pillow. Together the two aroused women moved the pillow under the scientist's hips.

This time when Delphine thrust forward it was perfect. Her stiff clit slid right between Cosima's lower lips and kissed her throbbing bud. They both gasped at the intense feeling. Delphine leaned forward on her arms and rocked her hips forward. The petite woman arched up to meet her thrust for thrust.

Delphine felt her arousal dripping from her body and mixing with Cosima's creams. They were beginning to sweat from their efforts. Everything was wet. The blonde moaned as she spilled over Cosima's hot pussy and inside of the brunette.

"Do you feel me?" The French woman growled. "Do you feel my come inside you? Do you feel my clit on yours?"

"Fuck yes, Delphine! You feel so damn good!" Cosima whimpered desperately. She put her palms on Delphine's strong arms, feeling the tension in the muscles there as the blonde began to grind her hips harder. The hazel eyes were unfocused. It turned Cosima on even more to watch her lover's face as orgasm overtook her.

Delphine's orgasm caught her off guard. She always fought as the feelings began to prolong the pleasure, but this had been a fantasy for so long and it felt even better than she had even imagined. Cosima's pussy was made to fit with hers like a puzzle piece. The come spilled from her and into Cosima.

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise as Delphine grabbed the back of her thighs and used them for balance as she started to thrust faster and harder against Cosima. She felt the wetness flood from Delphine into her. It was the most erotic thing that the scientist had ever felt. Since Delphine was out of her reach at the moment, she grabbed the edges of the pillow under her ass and began to arch her hips to meet Delphine's thrusts.

"I'm coming!" Cosima shrieked, hearing the wet sounds of their bodies moving together as orgasm began to overtake them both. Delphine froze as she felt Cosima's gush. This was all she needed to fall over the edge as well and she came hard against her lover, the mixture of their come erotic as anything to Delphine. Once spent she released the brunette's thighs and slowly moved to lie beside her lover's shuddering body. The blonde laid her head on Cosima's chest and listened to her racing heartbeat.

"Je t'aime, ma Cherie," she whispered. Her body and mind befuddled in the aftershocks of the intense orgasm that came with this fantasy being fulfilled. "You are so amazing, my love."

However in the silence of the room, Delphine caught a soft snore. She laughed quietly. She carefully pulled the pillow out from under Cosima and lay behind her. She carefully rolled the brunette to her side and spooned into the smaller frame. Cosima, used to the way this felt, sighed happily and melted into Delphine's body. Her left hand reached for her lover's right hand and laced their fingers together.

"I love you, Delphine," she sighed.

"Where were you going anyways?" The blonde was quickly fading but curiosity had her in it's grip.

"Donuts," giggled the brunette.


End file.
